This invention relates to apparatus and methods for steering communications antennas and, more particularly, to such apparatus and methods which are used in combination with vehicle mounted antennas.
Satellite communications systems, in which mobile voice and/or data terminals communicate directly with a satellite, are well known. When such systems utilize geosynchronous satellites, the mobile terminals must be able to receive extremely weak signals due to the large distance over which the signal must travel. It is therefore important that the antennas connected to the mobile terminals are positioned to achieve maximum signal gain. When the mobile terminals are mounted on vehicles, a control system is required so that the antenna can track the satellite as the vehicle moves along the surface of the earth. This inventions seeks to provide an economically feasible control system which is capable of tracking a satellite during vehicle movement and when the signal is temporarily blocked by structures or terrain.